1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology capable of setting wireless parameters and file transfer job parameters using a setting terminal, for example.
2. Related Background Art
A wireless communication requires a setting of wireless parameters, and, for such setting, there are known a method by a manual user input, and, in an equipment with limited UI such as an incorporated equipment, a method of generating wireless parameters using a PC setting tool and setting such parameters in the incorporated equipment through a wired cable such as USB. Also there is realized a system which is arranged, by simultaneous depressions of setting buttons of two equipment executing the wireless setting, to shift to a special setting mode for executing the setting of the wireless parameters.
Also Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-359623 proposes a method of setting communication parameters of wireless communication means by wired communication means.
However, though the setting of the wireless parameters by a manual user input is acceptable in an equipment which enables a relatively easy input operation of the user such as a PC, it is difficult to set various wireless parameters by the manual input of the user in an equipment having less UI such as an incorporated equipment.
Also the prior technology of transferring the wireless parameters of wireless communication means through wired communication means, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-359623, always requires a wired cable for setting the wireless parameters and is associated with a drawback of deteriorating the convenience of the user. Also it is required that either of the equipment already has wireless setting, and, in case such equipment with set wireless parameters is not available, it is necessary to set the wireless parameters on either equipment for example by a manual input, thereby resulting a drawback of deteriorating the convenience of the user.